A New Beginning 2: The Heart's Desire
by Jupitermoon
Summary: An evil that was thought to have been sealed away, now again lives under Crystal Tokyo. Cashondera the goblin queen is after the kingdom, but must first kill the royal family. She targets Sofia, but a young boy comes to help her. Will love save all?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this series has some "medieval stuff" in it at times, but when I started writing this, I didn't know much about the future, so I just added some stuff, that was in the past. I think it's cooler this way. Tell me, if you think so too. Sailor Moon may not be mine, but some of the characters are, so don't take them! On with the story!  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
The Heart's Desire  
  
It was a quite day in the palace. The sun was just coming over the horizon. Sofia Rose was making her way to the stables, were her father was waiting. Three years ago, Sofia found out about her family's past on the Silver Millennium, and about her great grandmother Queen Serenity. Sofia was now thirteen years old, and still loved to go riding through the country with her father. They would always go riding through the city, and pass the people on the way. Sofia always thought that her father, King Helios was a little over protected every time she was outside the palace. When Sofia finally got to the stables, she saw that her father had already picked out their favorite horses, and was waiting for her. "Good morning father." Helios turned around at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Good morning sweet heart. Are you ready to go?" he said with a smile. Sofia nodded her head. "Are Stargazer and Firestorm ready?" Stargazer was Sofia's horse, that her parents gave to her when she was a little girl. Stargazer was a light chocolate brown, with a black muzzle, and four white shocks around her feet. She also had brown eye's, and loved Sofia very much. Firestorm was just another horse in the royal stables, but was Helios's favorite. He was a light reddish color, with a white blaze down his muzzle. After they mounted, they took off for the country side.   
  
Far into the country, there is a large cave entrance to the catacombs. Once you step into the catacombs, there are thousands of tunnels. It's easy to see how you could get lost down there, and never be found again. At the end of one of these tunnels, you start to hear voices. The tunnel ends, and you have entered the chamber of Cashondera, the goblin queen. Around her a fire, goblins chant "All hail Cashondera, the goblin queen." They chant this over, and over, until from the darkness a voice yells "Silence!" The goblins stop, and look towards the darkness. Out of the darkness, what appears to be a woman steps out into the light of the fire, the only light in the catacombs. A goblin steps forward to speak. "Oh great queen of goblins, when shale we take over the Crystal Kingdom?" The queen sets down in her black twisted thrown, her black rods rapped around her like a child would rap their self in a blanket. "Soon...very soon." Cashondera wore a black crown upon her head. Her yellow eyes looked around the darkness behind her black as night hair. "My goblins," she said to the monsters "For many years, we have watched the people of Earth walk freely, while we live down here in darkness. And for years, I've watched the royal family, being adored by their people. The people look to them for protection, but when we get through with them, there won't be anything left of them to look for protection!" The goblins started to cheer, then their queen silenced them again. "We all know, in order to take over the kingdom, there must not be a trace of the royal family left. We must kill the princess first, for she is the most powerful between the royal family. With each child the royal family has, the child's power grows stronger then the last. The princess's power has not yet awaken, and we must not let her power awaken." Cashondera put her hands a few inches apart from her. A glob appeared between them, showing Sofia, and Helios still riding through the country side. Cashondera stared deeply into the glob, not even looking up to give out a command to one of her goblins. "Send out my strongest goblin. Make sure the princess dies slowly."   
  
Sofia, and Helios rode to their favorite spot that over looked the city. They had been riding for an hour, and it was time to get back. "Are you ready to go back yet Sofia?" asked Helios. "Not just yet. Maybe just..." she stopped in mid sentence when she felt around her neck. The necklace her mother gave her was gone. "Oh no, my necklace is gone" she said as she looked around her. "Well, maybe it's still on the trail. Do you want me to come with you?" asked Helios watching his daughter going out of her mind looking for her necklace. "No, I'm sure it's not that far, I'll just back track. You can go ahead home father, I won't be long." Helios didn't like the idea of leaving Sofia alone. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, I'll be fine." He nodded his head. "Alright Sofia, but as soon as you find it, come back to the palace." Sofia got back on her horse. "I will father." Helios headed back to the palace, and Sofia went back to try to find her necklace. Unaware of what was about to happen.   
  
Sofia was on her way down the trail, when Stargazer started to act nervous. She has stopped to listen to see if see could hear anything. Sofia looked around, but she saw nothing. They were in an open area, so it was not like something could surprise them, with out them seeing something. They continued down the trail, but Stargazer was still acting nervous. Sofia noticed that Stargazer was licking, and biting at the bit. She knew that Stargazer only did that when she was really nervous. She was just about to go back to the palace, when she saw her necklace on the trail just a few feet away. Sofia dismounted, and went to go see if it was broken. Sofia was happy when she saw it wasn't. She put it back around her neck. From behind her, Stargazer let out a nay that was so loud, it rang out all through the country side. Sofia turned quickly around, and before her stood a huge goblin. It was twice the size of Sofia, and had a hump on it's back. The goblin was as green as the swamp, and claws as sharp as knives. It was covered in warts, and had eyes of fire. "I finally caught up with you princess" said the goblin in a dark low voice. Sofia was to scared to talk, or even move. Stargazer knowing Sofia was in danger reared up, trying to kick the goblin. The goblin roared so loud, it freighted her away. "Now, there is know one to save you now." The goblin charged at Sofia. The goblin was about to kill Sofia with his razor claws, when he stopped. A sword had been jammed in the goblin's back. The goblin fell to the ground. As soon as it did, it was gone as fast as it came. Sofia looked up, to see a boy of fourteen standing before her. He was dressed in a brown leather vest, and brown pants. He wore black boots, with a black cap around his neck, and a red jewel that connected the cap around. The boy picked up the sword, and put it back around his belt. "Are you alright your majesty?" he asked helping her up with his strong arms. Sofia stared into his blue eyes, and for some reason felt so safe looking into his eyes. "Who are you?" said Sofia finally coming back. The boy let her go, and smiled. "My name is Alexander, but everyone calls me Alex your highness." he said, as he gave a bow. Sofia smiled at him. "Thank you for saving my life Alex." Alex looked at her, with the feeling she had for him. "It's my honor as a knight in training, and as a loyal subject to protect the royal family" said Alex with pried. "A knight?" she said amazed.   
  
Sofia, and Alex talked for a little while. Sofia totally forgot about everything as she was talking to Alex. "How long have you been training to be a knight?" asked Sofia. "Since I was six years old." When Sofia did remember about her family, she also remembered she had know horse. "I still have my horse your majesty, may I escort you back to the palace?" Sofia agreed, and Alex helped her mount. As they rode off, Sofia watched how Alex's brown hair, and blue eyes shown in the sunlight. Sofia felt like she was with Alex for days. She never wanted the ride to end. She didn't know Alex felt the same way. When they finally came to the palace gates, it was time to say goodbye. Something they both didn't wanted to say yet. "It was an honor to escort you home your majesty." Sofia smiled, and said "You don't have to say "your majesty," or anything like that Alex." He smiled at her, then said "Alright Sofia." He bent down, and kissed her hand. Sofia grew as red as the roses in the royal gardens. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to see you again Sofia." She almost didn't hear the question as she came out of her fancy. "I would like that very much" she said as she smiled at him. "I'll be back soon then." Alex then mounted his horse, and rode off, with Sofia watching him until he was out of sight. She then went back into the palace, where everyone was worried sick about her.   
  
When Sofia entered the meeting room, everyone rushed to her. "Sofia, your alright" said Rini running over to her daughter, and hugging her tight. "Sofia, where have you been? We have been worried stick about you" said Serenity. Everyone was speaking to fast for Sofia to answer anything. "This is not like you princess" said Mercury. "When Stargazer came back without you, we thought you were hurt" said Venus. "Endymion, and King Helios went out to look for you" said Mars. "Why don't you guys let the princess reasoned, before you say anything else." Everyone turned to see Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn standing in the doorway. It was amazing how much Saturn had grown in the past few years. "Neptune is right, we have been saying a lot, and didn't give Sofia a chance to answer" said Jupiter. "Do you guys ever?" Sofia thought to herself. "You may now speak Sofia" said Rini.   
  
Sofia began to go on with what happened. "Father, and I were riding along the country side, when I noticed my necklace was gone" said Sofia. "King Helios already told us that" said Uranus in her usual tone of voice. "You should not interrupt the princess when she is speaking" said Luna. Uranus just rolled her eyes, and looked away. "Pleases continue Sofia" said her mother. "I went back to try to find it. Then, Stargazer started to act nervous, so I was about to turn back, when I saw my necklace. As soon as I put it on, Stargazer let on all most a roaring noise, and when I turned around, a monster attacked me." The scouts all looked up as soon as she said that. "A monster?" asked Neptune. "What kind of monster" asked Saturn concerned. "I think it was a very big goblin" said Sofia. Rini, and Serenity were looking at each other, and so did the scouts. "Mother...could it be?" asked Rini, worry starting to build in her eyes. "I'm not sure." Sofia looked at both of them. "What's going on?" she asked not caring who gave her the answer. Rini looked over to her daughter, worry now completely consumed her face. "Sofia..." she started to say. "No...I'll tell her." Serenity stared into her grand daughter's eyes. Sofia knew that there was another dark part of her family's past that she was about to hear.   
  
Serenity didn't say anything at first. Then, began the story. "When you were only a year old, there was a terrible battle." All of the scouts grew uneasy, as they started to remember what happened that day. "We were all battling Cashondera, the goblin queen, and her goblin army. She wanted to take over Crystal Tokyo, and would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Your mother, and I were finally able to seal her in the catacombs for many years." Rini then took over the story. "We thought it would stay like that, but it seems she may have finally found a way to escape from the catacombs." There was one more thing Serenity wanted to know. "Sofia, how did you escape from the goblin?" Everyone in the room turned to Sofia. Even the cats wanted to know that as well. "I almost didn't, but then a boy came out of nowhere, and killed the goblin and saved my life." As soon as the word "boy" was mentioned, the scouts wanted to know everything. (Well, three did anyway. I think you know which three.) "Was he cute?" asked Mars. "Was he single?" asked Venus. "Was he our age?" asked Jupiter. They all stared at Jupiter for a moment. "Um Jupiter...I don't think he's that old" said Venus. "His name is Alexander, and he's a year older then I am" said Sofia answering only one of their questions. "So...that would make him..." Saturn started to say. "He's fourteen" said Sofia very fast. "So, tell us more about this boy" said Neptune. "Well, he's very hansom, very charming, and is training to be a knight" said Sofia smiling more as she was thinking about him. Endymion, and Helios came in just then, looking very tired. "Sofia, we have been looking for you for hours." said Helios. "We were very worried about you Sofia, where were you?" asked Endymion. Serenity went over to him, and said "Endymion, I need to talk to you, it's very important." He understood, and they both left the room. "Helios, I need to talk to you too" said Rini. As they left, Rini went to Sofia. "We'll talk about that boy later." As they left the room, Helios called out "What boy!?"   
  
Later that day, Sofia was sitting by a widow sill, when her father came up, and sat down beside her. "Your mother told me what happened," he started to say "She also told me about Alexander" he said in a gentle way. "Alex for short" said Sofia. "After talking about it with your mother, we all want to see him, to thank him for saving my beautiful daughter's life." Sofia looked up at him, with joyful eyes. "So I can see him again?" Helios smiled at her. "Yes, but it's going to have to be on palace grounds. I don't want you being attacked like that again." Sofia jumped up, and hugged her father. "He said he would come back as soon as he could, he's training to be a knight" said Sofia, trying to impress her father. "So I've heard" he said with a smile. Sofia gave him another hug. "Thank you father." After Sofia left, Helios stared out the window. "Do you think he'll be enough protection?" said Rini coming up beside him, looking very worried. Still staring out the window, he said "I hope so...I truly hope so."   
  
Early the next morning, Sofia was out by the stables taking care of Stargazer. As she hummed a song to herself, Alex came into the stables. Sofia's eyes lit up as soon as she saw him. "Good morning Sofia" he said in the kindest way. "Good morning" she said back to him. "I have something for you." He pulled out a red rose, from under his cape. ( Oh come on, like you didn't know he was going to do that! ) "Alex, thank you. It's so beautiful" she said as she pulled it closer to smell the beautiful flower. "It may be beautiful, but it can't match your beauty my princess." Sofia began to blush. She didn't want Alex to see, so she turned away. "I told my family what you did for me." He came a little closer to her. "I only did what any person would have done." Sofia turned back around, and stared into his deep blue eyes. "No you didn't. No one besides my family, or the scouts would have gone against a goblin to save me" she said as she still stared deeply in his eyes, as he stared into hers. "But why? Your so wonderful." Hearing what he said, they both started to blush. "Would you like to ride go for a ride?" asked Alex finally. "I'm sorry, but I can't, after that attack yesterday, I can't leave palace grounds." His eyes turned away from hers. "Then, I won't be able to see you again" he said in a low voice. "Of course you can still see me" she said, as she went to face him "For what you've done for me, my family said you are allowed up here as much as you wish. But, they want to meet you first." said Sofia with a smile. Alex also started to smile. "Alright, I'll meet you at the palace gates at six o'clock. My training ends then." They said their goodbyes, and Sofia ran in to tell the scouts what had happened.   
  
The sailor scout were always up early, and her parents, and grand parents rooms were higher up, so she didn't have to worry about awakening anyone, as she ran down the hall. She found all of the scouts in the main chamber, and as soon as she stepped in, she started talking. "You won't believe who I was just talking to!" Sofia come in so sudden, Mercury fell out of the chair she was sitting in. "Sofia, what's wrong?" asked Mars, helping Mercury up. "Nothings wrong, I was just talking to Alex just now." Everyone let out their breaths. Then, they all started to ask questions. "Is he your new boyfriend?" asked Mars teasingly. "Did he say he loved you?" asked Venus also teasingly. "Did he give you that rose" asked Jupiter, who wasn't teasing. "Hope so soon, no, yes" said Sofia. "What did he want?" asked Uranus in a deep tone. Neptune who was standing next to her, elbowed her to make her be good. "Ow, would you stop doing that!?" Uranus said in a loud whisper. Mercury looked at how childishness they were acting. "Sofia, what did Alex say?" she asked. "I told him everyone wanted to thank him for what he did, and he said he would come back at six." Venus started to laugh, as she was thinking of something. "Good, it will give us a chance to tell him stories of when you were a baby" said Venus. All of the scouts started to laugh, as they started to remember some of the things Sofia did when she was a baby. "WHAT!?" screamed Sofia in alarm. "Remember when it was Sofia's eighth birthday, and she went to blow the candles out on her cake, and she tripped" said Mars. "Yeah, and fell right in the cake, face first!" said Venus laughing really hard. Sofia's face was growing red, she REALLY wanted to forget that moment. "You guys!" she yelled again, but the scouts were laughing to hard to hear her. "Oh, and remember the time..." Saturn didn't get to finish, before Sofia hit her on the back of the head. "Ow, gees Sofia, you've been taking fighting lessons from Jupiter to long" said Saturn rubbing the back of her head. "That's my girl" said Jupiter proudly. "But Sofia, you gotta work on your aim better. To really hurt them, you have to hit the neck." Saturn turned to Jupiter. "Don't tell her that! That DID hurt." Jupiter jut rolled her eyes. "Oh, you've been through worse, you'll live." Some of the scouts were laughing at all of this. (Can you guess who? If you don't know, I not gonna tell ya!) "Okay guys. Now Sofia, you know we wouldn't embarrass you like that" said Mars. "Yeah, but it would be funny" said Venus starting to laughed again. Sofia gave her a sharp look, and she stopped. "Yeah Sofia, we know how much you like this boy" said Saturn. "I do not." Everyone just stopped, and looked at her. "Sofia, were not stupid" said Jupiter, then she looked over at Venus who was still laughing about something. "Well…most of us aren't." Sofia nodded her head. "Okay, I do, just don't tell him that" she said, being very straight with them. "We won't" they all said. After Sofia left the room, the scouts gathered together. "Okay, first chance we get, we tell Alex everything" said Jupiter. "Um guys, shouldn't we just let Alex get to know her, Sofia's way" said (of course) Mercury. They all glared at her. "Okay, never mind."   
  
  
  
In the deepest, darkest pits of the catacombs, Cashondera was planning her next attack. Cashondera was sitting in her thrown, watching Sofia and the scouts. One of her goblins entered her chambers. Cashondera looked up from the glob. As soon as the goblin saw that the princess was still alive, he knew what was going to happen. "Why is the princess still alive!?" shouted Cashondera. The goblins shook in fear of their queen. "How could a mere girl, destroy my best goblin!?" The other goblins were to afraid to answer, all but one. "Your majesty, there was a boy helping the princess." The chamber grew silent, as Cashondera's rage grew. "A boy!?" Cashondera grew so angry, she created power in her hands, and shot it at the goblin before her. He screamed in pain, as the beam hit him. The goblin disappeared before them. "Let this be a lesson to you all, not to disappoint me." Another goblin appeared before his queen. "May I speak your highness?" asked the goblin, bowing before her. "Only if you have something useful to tell me" she said not even facing him. "The boy appears to love the princess very much." Cashondera turned around, and glared at him. "So dose everyone one else in the kingdom!" She was about to strike him, then she got to thinking. "Yes, so dose everyone in the kingdom." She slowly turned back around, and sat in her thrown. "How is our army?" she asked. The goblin rose from the ground. "Our army is weak your majesty, but give us a month, and our army will be the strongest ever." Cashondera smiled to herself. "Good then. We shale attack Crystal Tokyo in one month. This time, we shale crush them all!" The goblins cheered through the night.   
  
Back at the palace, Sofia had already told everyone else about Alex coming. Everyone wanted to meet Alex, but Helios wanted to meet him the most. (It's a dad thing.) Sofia was with her parents, and like all parents, they were asking a lot of questions. "When will we meet him?" asked Rini. "You'll meet him with grandmother and grandfather" said Sofia. "When will that be?" asked Helios. "Right after the scouts." They could tell, she was a bit angry with all of the questions. "Alright dear," said Rini to Helios "I think we have asked enough questions for now." Helios nodded his head. "I know. I just want to make sure he's good enough for my little princess." Sofia started to blush. "Father, he is just coming so everyone can thank him for saving me, that's all." Helios smiled down at his daughter. "Alright, alright, we will meet you later then." After they left, Sofia went down to the gate, to wait for Alex. Sofia didn't have to wait long, Alex arrived at 6:00 on the dot. (How many of you girls out there wish YOUR boyfriend came on time all the time?) "Alex" said Sofia, eyes lighting up. "Hello Sofia" he said with a smile. After the guards opened the gates, Sofia led Alex into the palace. They made their way to the sailor scout's chambers.   
  
On the way to the scout's chambers, they pasted many beautiful things. One of which, was a paining of Sofia. She was in a beautiful rose garden, dressed in a beautiful white gown, with a rose in her hair. She looked so beautiful in this paining, it made Alex stop dead in his tracks. "How old were you here?" he asked pointing to the painting. "I was only twelve years old here." Alex stared deeply into the painting. "You look so real in this painting" he said, still looking at the painting. "I had a really good artist do it for me." Alex looked back at Sofia. "You look as beautiful in this painting as you do now." A feeling swept over Sofia in that moment. When Sofia first meet Alex, she was denying to herself how much she really cared for him. For the first time, Sofia truly admitted to herself that she was in love with Alex. For some reason, she just knew Alex felt the same way about her too. (Okay, I know to some of you out there, this was corny, but hey, work with me people, I'm not that good yet!)   
  
When Alex, and Sofia came to the scout's chambers, they all were ready to meet Alex. "Everyone, this is Alex, the one who saved me." Alex bowed his head in respect. The sailor scouts were staring at Alex. "If he was a little older..." whispered Mars to Venus, who finished her sentence. "You would still be old enough to be his great, great grandmother." Mars tuned to her Venus, and gave her a look. "Oh, shut up" said Mars tuning away. When Neptune saw Uranus staring at him, she nudged her elbow into her side again. "If you do that one more time, I'll..."said Uranus in a loud whisper. "You'll what?" said Neptune in response. Uranus gave her a look, then turned back to Sofia, and Alex. "I have heard a lot about you all," said Alex "It's an honor to meet you all." Now, it was the sailor scouts who blushed. (Alex sure can make people blush, can he?) "We've heard a lot about you to" said Venus. "In fact, that's your all Sofia talks about" said Mercury. Jupiter, who was standing next to Mercury, kicked her, to make her shut up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took a minute, but then the sailor scouts remembered why they wanted to see Alex. "I think I can speak for everyone here when I say, thank you for saving the princess's life. We would have lost her, if not for you" said Venus with a smile. "Sailor Pluto says thank you as well" said Neptune. "She is not allowed to leave the time gate. She wanted us to thank you for her" said Uranus. "I did what any loyal subject would have done. I would never let anything hurt Sofia as long as I'm live." Sofia smiled as she walked back over to him. "It's time we see my parents, and grand parents" she said. Alex nodded his head, as they said goodbye to the scouts. When they were gone, the scouts talked among them selves. "Did you see how hansom he was?" asked Venus. "Anyone with eyes could see" said Jupiter. "I think Sofia picked a good one their" said Mars. All of the scouts, agreed on that.  
  
They reached the doors to the thrown room, and stopped. Sofia could tell Alex was nervous. (You would be too, if not only you were meeting the person you love's parents, but also they being king, and queen of the earth. I'd be nervous too) Sofia held his hand. "Just be yourself." She knew, that know matter what she said, he was going to be nervous. As they entered the thrown room, they saw King Helios, and Queen Serenity (Rini) sitting in their throws. Endymion, and Serenity were also there, but since they were no longer the king, and queen, they stood behind them. Sofia stepped forward to speak. "Mother, father, grandmother, and grandfather, this is the boy who saved my life, Alexander." Alex stepped forward, and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you your majesties" he said looking up at them. "I like this boy already" whispered Helios to Rini. "Alexander, the reason we wanted to meet you, is to thank you for saving our daughter's life" said Rini with a warm smile. "I did what any knight (in training) would have done" said Alex. "That may be, but not even a unknown knight to us, would have gone against one of Cashonder's goblins" said Endymion. Sofia looked over at Alex. At the mention of that name, Alex had a look of anger upon his face. It only lasted a moment, then his face retuned normal. "No one out of this family has ever won a battle with one of Cashonder's goblins, and what makes this amazing is that you are so young" said Serenity. "You have showed a huge amount of courage, for some one your age" said Helios. Alex stood straight and proud, like a true knight. "Thank you your majesties, I have been training to be a knight for a long time now." They all nodded their heads. Rini smiled at Alex. "Alexander, we want you to know, that you are welcomed here anytime." Alex smiled, and bowed his head. "Thank you your majesty, it means a lot to me that you trust me." Once Alex, and Sofia left the thrown room, Helios turned to Rini. "It looks like we will have to trust him, he might become our new son-in-law."   
  
As the weeks passed, Alex and Sofia were spending every chance they had with each other. Alex was a welcomed face around the palace, and everyone liked him. They also liked how he made Sofia feel. No one had ever seen Sofia so happy when she was with Alex. It was a happy time, but the royals could not forget the fact that their might be war. They knew Cashondera was planning something, and they could not take the chance to forget this. Sofia, and Alex were the only ones that did not know of this. One day, Endymion came to Sofia's room, because it was time to tell her. When he entered Sofia's room, he saw her starting out her window, with Dianna laying asleep on her lap. "Grandfather" she said quietly. He smiled, but Sofia could tell something was wrong. Endymion gently woke up Dianna. "Dianna, I think your parents want to see you." Dianna knew what he wanted to talk to Sofia about, so she left the room. Endymion sat down beside Sofia. "What's wrong grandfather?" she asked him softly. "Sofia, there was a reason why that goblin attack you a few weeks ago." Sofia didn't want to know the answer, she knew what he was going to say. "The attack, marked the beginning of a war." She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want her happy times to end. "When do you think this Cashondera person will attack?" she asked, looking up at her grandfather. "We are not sure, that's why we have to start telling the people what to except." He was about to tell her another thing, when she just said it out loud. "And I can't be thinking everything is alright, when we will be going into battle." Sofia's voice was stern, and Endymion understood why. He nodded his head, and begin to leave. As he was leaving, Sofia turned to say one more thing. "Grandfather." Endymion stopped, and turned around. "Yes Sofia." Sofia stood up, with a sad look upon her face. "I...I hope this wont be like what happened to the Silver Millennium." Endymion closed his eyes, as he remembered what happened that day on the moon so long ago. "I hope so to Sofia...I hope so to." With that, he turned and left the room.   
  
Later that day, Sofia was in one of the palace halls, staring at old paintings. She saw Alex coming her way. She didn't want to tell him about the war, but she knew she had to. "Sofia, I was looking all over for you" he said. "What's wrong?" Sofia looked at him, with the saddest eyes he had ever saw. "Alex, I...I need to tell you something" she said in a sad tone. "I already know about the war. Your grandfather told me." Sofia went to set down by a window in the hall. Alex sat down with her. "Sofia, I understand. You are a princess, you need to think about your people. I can't keep you from that." Sofia looked back up at him. "I know, but I want to keep seeing you. I want you to be with me." Alex held her hand. "I will always be with you. I'll stand by your side, no matter what. I wont leave you." Sofia started to smile a little. Out of no where, Luna came running down the hall, looking for Sofia. "Princess Sofia Rose Serenity, I have been looking for you all day" said Luna in a stern voice. "Oh great," Sofia thought "She used my full name, I'm in trouble." Sofia rolled her eyes. "What is it Luna?" she asked. "Your mother says your late for your training." Sofia's eyes grew wide. "Oh crap!" Sofia again thought to herself "Mother is going to kill me!" That is what she thought, but she said different. "Alright Luna, tell my mother that I will be along shortly." After Luna left, Sofia said goodbye to Alex with a kiss. Around the corner, Helios hared, and saw the whole thing.   
  
After Sofia left, Helios walked over to Alex. "Hello Alex" he said in a kind way. Alex turned around, to see King Helios standing behind. "Hello your majesty" he said very quickly. (He's nervous again) "Calm down Alex, I just want to ask you something" he said with a smile. "Yes your majesty" he said calmer this time. "I know how much you love my daughter, and when war comes, I am not sure how much protection I can give her. We need a body guard for her, I want to know, if you want to be that body guard?" Alex smiled at this, he was very happy about this, but he kept it in. "It would be an honor your majesty, thank you." Helios smiled, and nodded his head. "I will go tell Sofia then, I'm sure she will be very pleased."   
  
Sofia was in the training room, practicing to use the Silver Crystal. Like Rini when she was younger, Sofia's powers have not awaken yet, and Sofia needed to know how to use her powers, when they did awake. "Concentrate Sofia." said Rini. Sofia had to use her powers to make the crystal glow. "Think about what you want your powers to do." Sofia concentrated hard on to make the crystal glow, but it would not work. "I'm sorry mother, I just can't do it yet" said Sofia, feeling she let her family down. Rini walked over, and put the Silver Crystal back where it belonged. "No Sofia, it's alright. Your powers have just not awaken yet, they will, when you need them the most. Remember, it took me a very long time, before my powers awaken, and it took your grandmother even longer, before she even realized she had powers." Sofia nodded her head. "Alright mother, your right." Helios walked in, and both Sofia, and Rink looked up. "I don't mean to interrupted..." he was then cut off by Sofia. "It's alright father, you didn't interrupted" she said in a sad tone. Helios knew what that meant, and he walked over to her. "I'm sorry Sofia, but your powers will come soon." Sofia nodded her head again. "What did you want to say father?" she asked him. "Oh yes. Sofia, your mother, and I think you need a body guard." Sofia didn't like the idea of having someone watch her all the time. "A body guard?" she asked, hoping they were kidding. "Yes a body guard" said her mother. "We already have one picked out for you." That really mad Sofia mad. "So I don't even get to pick who I want following me around all day?" Sofia couldn't believe her luck. First, she had to deal with a war, then her powers still haven't awaken, now she was going to have a stranger follow her around, watching her every move. "Sofia, we think you'll like who we picked out for you" said Helios. "Who?" she asked, not really caring. "Alex agreed to be your new body guard." Sofia looked up, almost couldn't believe what she heard. "Really?" she asked very happily. "Of course, we needed to find someone who could protect you very well, and someone we all could trust" said Rini. "Thank you" she said as she hugged both of them. They didn't noticed Serenity standing in the doorway, watching her happy family. As she watched them, she wondered, how much longer it would last.   
  
Later that night, Sofia had a VERY bad dream. She saw that the war had already begun. She saw her father fall to the ground, an her mother rush to his side screaming. A goblin, as big as the one that attacked her, charge at her mother. Her mother just stayed their, wanting to die, wanting to be with her love again. Endymion came, and pushed her out of the way, taking the hit of the goblin. It tore at him like paper. "NO!! ENDYMION!!" screamed Serenity. "No, this can't be happening" Sofia said to herself. She tried to block it out, but something would not let her. She looked again, to see her mother, and the sailor scouts dead, with the look of terror on their faces. "Mother!" Sofia started to cry, as she tried to move, up could not. Sofia saw Cashondera holding Alex by the throat. She could only watch, as Cashondera slowly choked the life out of him. "NOOOOOO!!!" Sofia forced her eyes closed, to block out all of the horror around her.   
  
When Sofia did open her eyes again, she no longer saw blood shed. She saw the beautiful Silver Millennium. Sofia looked up, and saw Queen Serenity standing before her. "Are you alright my child?" said Queen Serenity, lending out her hand to help her great grand daughter up. "Why did you show me those images" said Sofia choking on her tears. "I showed you those images, so you can make sure that will never happen." Sofia stood there, looking at the Silver Millennium, and remembered what she was told what happened there. She knew Queen Serenity showed her those images, because she didn't what the same thing to happened to her family again. "How can I stop that from happening?" asked Sofia. "Cashondera is planning a surprised attack. You must tell everyone, that Cashondera is going to attack in three days. If you don't, then what you saw in your dream, will come to pass." Queen Serenity looked into Sofia's eyes. "Great grand daughter, how I wish I could have know you when I was alive." Queen Serenity stood up again. The glow of the Moon Kingdom against Queen Serenity, made her look like an angel. "Go now Sofia. It may have been to late for me, but it's not to late for you." Queen Serenity along with the Silver Millennium started to disappear. "Take care my dear. Give my love to the others." With that, Queen Serenity, and the Silver Millennium were gone. Sofia found herself back in her bed room. She got herself out of bed, not even changing out of her night gown, and went to go find the others.   
  
Sofia found everyone in the meeting room. As she ran in, she tripped, but Alex caught her. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "I am now" she said in an airhead kind of way. Then, she remembered what she came to say. "Um...no..no, I have something very important." Everyone was looking up at her, and wondering why she came in, in her night gown. "What is it sweet heart?" asked Rini. Sofia walked around the table to her. "I had a dream, that Cashondera was going to attack the palace" said Sofia. "Sofia, that was just a dream" said Mercury. "Yeah, it's not real" said Jupiter. "No, Queen Serenity sent it to me." Serenity looked up, eyes wide open. "What?" she asked softly. "Queen Serenity sent me a vision of Cashondera attacking Crystal Tokyo in three days," Sofia started to scream this. She tried to calm down, but she remembered what was going to happen if they did not listen. "She showed me! She showed me what was going to happen to all of you! She showed me all of you dieing! She showed me! Queen Serenity showed me!" Alex came over, and tried to calm her down. "It's alright, we believe you. We believe you" he said, as he held her in his arms. Sofia couldn't fight it any longer. She started to cry. Helios turned to to Artemus. "Artemus, go tell the messenger to tell the people to come to the palace for an important announcement."   
  
An hour later, people started to gather outside the place. Sofia and Alex were walking together, down the main hallway, when Sofia remembered something. "Alex, I have something for you." Before he could say anything, Sofia grab him and led him down the hall. Sofia led him to a room, and put her hands over his eyes, so he could not see. "Sofia, what are you doing?" he asked with a laugh. "Do you really want to know?" she asked with a smile. "Yes, now what are you doing?" said Alex. "Alright." She took her hands from his eyes. In a chair across the room, was a knight suite. The look in his eyes, told Sofia everything. "Sofia, how did you...I mean, I didn't think they still made these" was all he could say. "They don't. I found it high up in the palace. It was a mess, but I took it to the royal black smith, and he fixed it up. From the paintings, I saw that it was my grandfather's. I asked him, and he said you could have it." Alex was very amazed. "Sofia...thank you." Sofia took his hand into hers. "Your welcome." They shared a passionate kiss, in each others embrace.   
  
Alex was in the room trying on the knight's armor on, while Sofia waited outside. When Alex was done, he came out to show Sofia. "Well, what do you think?" Sofia turned around, and was amazed at how Alex looked. "Alex, you look so hansom" she said, still blown away. "Do you really think?" he asked. "Let me put it another way." Sofia called the other scouts in, for their opinion. "Wow" said Venus. "You sure he's fourteen?" asked Jupiter. "Sofia you sure you want him?" asked Mars. "Yeah, cause I'll take him" said Saturn. "You? Why you?" asked Neptune. "I'm the youngest" she said. "Who cares, I want him" said Uranus. "Alex, I think you look nice" said Mercury. "Oh, get a life Mercury" said the others. When Sofia finally got them to leave, she turned to Alex, and smiled. "I guess I look pretty good then."   
  
When it was time for the announcements, everyone started to get ready. Alex, and Sofia, were right outside of the balcony, where Sofia Rose was shown to her people for the first time. They were looking at the crowed gather. "Right there, is my father" said Alex pointing to a middle aged man, who had a white beard, and was a bit over weight. "Where is your mother?" asked Sofia. Alex cased his head down. "She died when I was two" he said in a low tone. "Alex, I'm sorry" said Sofia taking his hand. "I heard she was very beautiful. My father loved her very much. He to was a knight before, so I had a good teacher" said Alex. "How did she die?...You don't have to answer that" she said. "No, it's alright." Alex paused for a moment, then answered. "She was killed...by Cashondera." He said it in a tone, that Sofia had never heard before. A tone full of angry, and sadness. Sofia remembered what her grandmother told her, about Cashondera what happened the last time she was above ground. "Is that why you wanted to became a knight, so you could one day, face Cashondera, and do to her, what she did to your mother?" Alex nodded. "And, in hopes to be closer to you." They looked into each others eyes, and knew that they would always be together.   
  
The king, and queen were at the balcony, along with Serenity, Endymion, and Sofia Rose. The sailor scouts along with Alex, were out of sight from the people. As body guards, they didn't need to be in the front. Rini spoke first. "People of Crystal Tokyo. We have dire news to tell, Cashondera has retuned." Hearing the name, made the people uneasy. Helios spoke next. "It all started, when the princess was attacked, by one of Cashondera's goblins." Sofia shuttered, when she remembered that day with the goblin. "Luckily for us, she was saved by a brave young man, named Alexander." Helios then beckoned for Alex to come to the balcony. Once he did, the crowed cheered wildly. Alex could see, all of the people he grew up with, cheering him on. Sofia held his arm, and smiled at how happy Alex looked.   
  
When the crowed died down, Helios continued. "This morning, Princess Sofia Rose had a vision, that we would all be attacked by Cashondera's army." Hearing this, the crowed was outraged. They remembered all to well, the last time she attacked. "Sofia Rose, has seen the future, and it is not good. She saw, that in three days, Cashondera will launch a surprised attack on us. We have three days to prepare for battle," Rini stopped, as she looked over to Helios "I just pray, that it will be enough time." Sofia looked upon her kingdom. The thought of everything being destroyed, was unthinkable.   
  
The night came, and gone, and it was a new day. Sofia was sitting by the window in her room. Sofia was staring out the window, lost in thought. Dianna was there, to keep her company. "Don't worry Princess Sofia, it will be alright" Dianna said cheerfully. Sofia just stared out the window, and said "I hope so Dianna." There was a knock on the door. Sofia turned to see Alex standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Of course you can. Dianna, will you excuse us?" Dianna nodded her head, and left the room. Alex was wearing the knight suite, for he was training for the battle. He had heard that Sofia had not slept at all last night, and he came up to check on her. He walked over to her, and sat down beside her. "Sofia, are you alright?" he asked gently. Sofia turned her head. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were wet from crying all night. "No" was all she said. "Why didn't you sleep last night?" Tears started to from in her eyes again. "I didn't want to take the chance, that I might see those visions again." She looked into his eyes. "I'm scared Alex." Sofia broke into full out tears, and Alex held her close to him. "Sofia, I love you. I won't let anything happen to you." Sofia stuttered to talk. "I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for you. I'm scared for my friends, my family, everything."   
  
Alex held her close to him, trying to help her pain. "My dream was so real" she said, trying to calm down. "Would it help to talk about it?" asked Alex. Sofia almost didn't answer, then she told him. "I was at the palace. I first saw my father fall...I knew he was dead. Then, my mother rushed to him, and a goblin charged at her. She didn't move, as it grew closer. I knew, she wanted to die. My grandfather, pushed her out of the way, as he took the hit. I heard my grandmother scream." Alex listened closely. "Where were the sailor scouts?" he asked. There was a moment of silence from Sofia. "They were dead. Then, I saw Cashondera, chocking you by the throat. I tried to move, but I could not. I closed my eyes, hoping it would all go away. When I opened them, I was back on the moon. The Silver Millennium was just as beautiful as Crystal Tokyo. I looked up, to see my great grandmother, Queen Serenity, standing over me. She told me, if I did not tell anyone about the battle, this would all happen." Sofia was calm now, and she had stopped crying. "Sofia, I would do anything for you, and I will do everything I can to make sure that will never happen." Sofia looked up, still in his embrace. Their lips grew closer, until they shared a kiss together.   
  
When the day came for battle, the people of Crystal Tokyo were ready. Sofia, Rini, and Serenity were in the thrown room, watching the army of men get ready for the attack. Helios, and Endymion were at the front, about to led the army to the place of the battle. They knew, if they had the battle around the palace, everything would be destroyed. Alex went along with Helios, and Endymion, to revenge for his mother's death. As the women watched the men they were prying that they would come back safely to them. Just as the army was leaving, Alex looked back at Sofia. He saw her whisper the words "Come back to me." Once the army was out of sight, all anyone could do was prey. At the battle filed, they had to wait for the sight of the enemy. Helios rode in front. "On my signal...move out!" he yelled out to everyone. They were watching the hills, that Cashondera's army would have to cross. Alex kept his eyes on the hills. Their was only one thing he wanted to do at this point, and that was to make Cashondera pay for what she did to his mother. In a tone to low for anyone to hear, but himself, he said "I'll make that witch pay." 


	2. A New Beginning 2: The Heart's Desire p2...

Hi again! Here's part 2. Hope you like it!   
  
  
  
Till The End...  
  
The army was watching the hills, when they saw something black coming across the tops of the hills. The blackness covered the hill tops. Then, it started to come down, covering everything in it's path in total darkness. What looked to be a thousand goblins, and more, were coming toward the army. Helios readied his troops. Alex was looking for Cashondera in the darkness, then he saw her. On top of a hill, on the blackest horse he had ever seen. As the goblin army grew ever closer, everyone started to get ready. When the goblins were about two hundred feet away, Helios gave the signal to attack. Both sides hit each other, and started to fight. Cashondera smiled to herself, when she saw already some of Helios's troops fall. The battle had begun.   
  
Elsewhere, another battle was about to begin...on the palace. Even though the battle was taking place in the country side, the palace was still heavily guarded. Sofia was still in the thrown room, with her mother, and grandmother. Sofia had not moved from her spot near the window, and she never took her eyes off the place where she saw the army disappeared from. She was hoping to see everyone coming home. The doors were closed, but they could still hear loud noises from outside the doors. The sound of loud banning was heard on the door. Someone, or something was trying to break down the doors.   
  
Back at the battle filed, everyone was fighting their hardest. The blood of both human, and goblin stained the once green grass. The battle had been going on for an hour now, and their was no signs of who was wining. Alex had been looking all over to see if he could find Cashondera. He did find Helios, fighting very well with a very large goblin. He looked like he had it under control, and was about to move on, when he saw one sneaking up on him. Endymion, who was fighting near him also saw this. "Helios! Watch out!" he yelled out. Helios turned, only to find a sword already through the goblin. It fell to the ground, and Alex pulled his sword out of the creature. Helios, and Alex, gave a respectful nods to each other, and went on their way. A raven flew above the battle filed. Seeing the raven, the goblins stopped fighting, and retreated. They retreated so fast, that no one really had a chance to stop them, or even go after them. The men cheered in victory, but Helios knew something was wrong. He was not the only one, Alex, and Endymion knew it to. "Something is wrong. Why did they retreat?" asked Helios. "We need to get back to the palace" said Alex. Helios looked at the battle filed. There were a lot of men wondered, and they did not have time to wait for them. "Endymion, stay here with the wondered. Alex, and I will go on, and see if anything is wrong." Endymion nodded his head, and Alex, and Helios went to go get their horses.   
  
They raced through the country side, at an amazing speed. When they reached the palace, they saw the guards lying on the ground. Helios, and Alex quickly jumped off their horses, and went to see what happened. "What happened here!" yelled Helios in a harsh tone. Alex helped one of the guards, that was on the ground. "Goblin's...attacked us...they were to strong." Helios, and Alex didn't say a word. They rushed up, to the thrown room. They saw more guards lying on the ground, the closer they got to the thrown room. When they got to the entrance of the thrown room, they saw that the doors had been blown wide open. The first thing they saw, was Serenity, and Rini lying on the floor. Alex, and Helios went to their sides. "Rini?...Rini?" said Helios as he shook her gently to wake her. Bother Serenity, and Rini slowly opened their eyes. "Where's...where's Sofia?" asked Rini holding her head. Alex looked around. Sofia was no where in the room. He grew white, in fear of what had happened to her.   
  
Serenity, and Rini tried to get up, but Helios told them to stay down. "Rini, what happened?" asked Helios. "I...can't remember. I can't remember!" Tears started to build in Rini's eyes. Helios held Rini in his arms. "I do" said Serenity. "We were waiting here. Sofia was standing by the window, when we started to hear noises from behind the door..." she said trailed off. "Then the doors exploded, and the last thing I remember is something hitting my head, and hearing Sofia scream." Rini started to cry again. "My little girl is gone." Helios tried to comfort her, and trying to fight his anger at the same time. Just as Alex was getting up, he saw a piece of paper on Sofia's throw. He went to pick it up, and began to read it.  
  
  
  
"...I have you're your daughter. If you ever want to see her alive again, then you must surrender your kingdom by noon tomorrow. If you don't, your lovely daughter, will never see the sun raise again..."  
  
  
  
Alex had fire in his eyes. Cashondera killed his mother, she was not going to kill his love. "If this witch wants a fight, I'll give her a fight...to the death."   
  
Sofia was just waking up. She found herself in a dark room. A few feet in front of her, was a door, with a small window that had bars on it. Sofia tried to get up, but she found that she could only go so far. Her foot was chained to the floor, and allowed her to only go, a few feet in front of her. The only light, was a small torch outside the door. Sofia looked around, and wondered where she was. She then herd someone coming down the hall. The door slowly opened, and Cashondera stepped in. She stood there in the doorway for a moment, then came closer to Sofia. Sofia backed away. Cashondera stopped. "Are you afraid of me little one?" she asked, in a way that made Sofia cold. Sofia stared her right in the eye. "No...I just don't trust you" she said very calmly. Cashondera smiled her evil smile. "Now, why wouldn't you not trust me little one?" she said evilly. "Maybe, because you kidnapped me, and through me in a dungeon. You think THAT'S why?" said Sofia sarcastically. Cashondera's evil smile, was no longer upon her face. "I would watch your tone little one" she said in a very low tone. Sofia steeped back more. "Why did you bring me here?" The way Cashondera smiled, made Sofia cold all over. Everything Cashondera did, made her feel cold. "I brought you here, as ransom. I know how much your family, and that boy loves you, and they would pay anything for you...even your whole kingdom, and planet." Sofia's eyes grew angry like fire. "You'll never have this planet, or my kingdom!" Cashondera went over to her, and slapped her across the face. "I told you, to watch your tone." Sofia turned to her, eyes bring with fire...and Cashondera knew, that her powers would awaken soon.   
  
Alex had showed everyone the letter, and they were now thinking about what to do. The sailor scouts just came in from fighting goblin's on palace grounds. They had no idea what had happened, until they were told. Endymion, and the army had also come back, and were shocked at what had happened. "What do we do?" asked Saturn. "I don't know" said Helios in a low tone, and was pacing back and forth. "There must be a way down into Cashondera's lair" said Venus. "We know that their in the catacombs" said Jupiter. "But, we don't know how many passage ways there are down there" said Mars. "We could look forever, and still not even be close to where Sofia is" said Neptune. "There must be a way" said Uranus. "Has anyone ever been down there before" asked Mercury. "The only way you could find your way down there, and back, is if someone showed you" said Endymion. Serenity shook her head in despair. "I have never heard of anyone who's been down there, and came back alive." It all seemed lose for Sofia. No one knew how to get down there...and it looked like, no one ever would.  
  
Everyone was still thinking of a way down to the catacombs. Alex, knew that someone that his father knew, had been down there...and lived. He was trying to think, of who it was. Then, it all came back to him. "Tom White" said Alex. Everyone stared at him, like he was crazy. "What?" asked Jupiter. "Tom White. He was one of my father's friends that did go down into the catacombs, and he's still alive today." Dianna, who was listening to all of this, with her parents, thought he must be crazy. "This guy must be crazy to go down to the catacombs." Luna, and Artemis (and everyone else) stared at Dianna. "Dianna!, that was totally uncalled for" said Luna. "Well, it is true" said Artemis. "Artemis!" yelled Luna. "What! It's true." Luna just looked at them both. "She gets this from you, Artemis" was all Luna said. The others were just watching all of the, waiting for them to shut up. "Alex, this Tom White, dose he know the catacombs well?" asked Helios. "Very well. He has been going down them, for forty-six years, and nothing has ever happened to him." Rini stood up, with hope starting to came back to her. "Where can we find him?" she asked. "He lives far out in the country. I will have to go for him." Helios nodded his head. "When you find him, bring him here." As Alex raced into the country, the only thing he could think of, was if Sofia still lived.   
  
Cashondera was still with Sofia. Both of them were eyeing each other, waiting to see what the other would do. Cashondera grew tired of this, and started to leave, Sofia called out. "You ugly witch. Do you really think my family would ever just give up their kingdom, and our planet?" Sofia's tone was harsh, but after what had been through, she didn't care what she sounded like. Cashondera slowly turned to face Sofia. "I think they will little one. I took the one thing, that everyone would die for...you. Your family has until noon tomorrow to surrender their kingdom, or you will die." As Cashondera turned to leave a second time, Sofia couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up, and tried to hit Cashondera. She would of had, if not for the chain holding her back. Cashondera quickly turned around, and laughed at Sofia for thinking she could hit her. "You have spirit little one. You get that from your family. Well, that noble spirit will soon die, along with you. When the royal family, surrenders the kingdom to me, you will still die. You have the powers of the moon, and earth. Powers more stronger then your mother's was, and I can't let that kind of power free." Cashondera slammed the door shut, and all that was left, was the small amount of light from outside the door. Sofia was left alone in the darkness of the room.   
  
When Alex arrived at Tom's house, he could see him sleeping under a tree. He went over to him, and tried to wake him up. "Tom...Tom...wake Tom" He did not ever move. The, Alex remembered that there was only one way to wake up Tom. "Tom, there is a beautiful girl here for you." Tom woke up, and jumped up. "Where!? Where!?" When he saw that he had been tricked, he stopped shouting. "Don't be play'n with my fancies boy." Alex just smiled, and shook his head. "Haven't changed a bit, have you Tom." Tom was a very skinny man, and was old. He was wearing a straw hat, and some baggie old clothes. What little hair he did have on his head was white. "So Alex, ye old man tells me you saved one of em's royal people" said Tom. "Yes Tom I did, but that's not truly why I'm here for." Tom shook his head. "Okay then, what do ya want boy? Come all the way out here to see me?" he said crossing his arms. "I need you to guide me, and a few others down into the catacombs." Tom just looked at him for a moment. "Now, why would ye want to be go'n down there for?" he asked. "The princess was kidnapped, and she was taked down into the catacombs, and we need you to show us down there" said Alex. "Uh, who are the "we's" here?" asked Tom. Alex knew, Tom was not going to like what he was about to say. "The royal family." Tom's eyes almost popped right out of his head, when he heard that. "You want me, to be take'n the royal family, down into the catacombs, to be look'n for the princess. Boy, have you lost your mind!?" Alex rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten how Tom was. "Not the whole royal family, just the king, Endymion and two sailor scouts." Tom stared at him. "Is that all," he said sarcastically "What, did you say "sailor scouts?" (Tom had a thing for the sailor scouts. Well what guy wouldn't? It's girls fighting evil, in mini skirts.) Alex had to made Tom understand this...time was running out.   
  
Alex had been trying to make Tom understand what was depending on finding Sofia in time. "I still think your crazy, bout go'n down there boy" said Tom. "I don't care, all I care about is finding Sofia, and making sure she gets back to her family. Now, you know those catacombs better then anyone on earth, mainly you're the only one how has been down more then once, and not die. We need to find the princess, we need your help." Tom thought about it. He hadn't been down there for awhile, and was wondering if he still knew his way down there. "Okay Alex, I'll do it. But tell those royals to keep up, you stop in the catacombs, you might not start again." Alex smiled, relived he had finally got through to him. "Thank you Tom." They started to make their way back to the palace. Alex had to go slow, because of Tom's donkey. She was like a hundred years old (really she was) and moving as slow as time. "Can't she go any faster?" asked Alex. "Hey, she's not as fast as Buky over there" asked Tom. "My horses name is Bukephalos, I told you that a hundred times" said Alex getting very upset. "Well, what kinda name is that for a horse?" Alex let out a sigh. "I told you that also before, I named him after Alexander the Great's horse." Tom nodded his head. "Oh yeah, the one your named after...right?" Alex nodded his head. Alex asked one more time, if Tom could go a little bit faster. "Calm down boy, we got lots of time." Alex kept remembering what the note said. " Until noon tomorrow." Alex stared off into the distance. "I would not be so sure about that."  
  
When they finally came to the palace, Tom was amazed at the sight. "Wow, hard to believe, that just one of them family lives up in here" said Tom looking all around. Tom had never seen the palace before, he hardly ever came to the city, and when her did, it would only be the entrance of the city. "Tom, we need to go in now, and go over plans" said Alex. Tom looked down. "Boy, you don't need plans, you got me."   
  
Inside the palace, Alex had to led Tom through, so he wouldn't get lost. "How do these people get around here?" he asked himself. Everyone was waiting for them in the thrown room. Before they went in, Alex went over a few things first. "Tom, you do know you have to show everyone in here with respect right?" he asked. "I guess you want me to bow to?" Alex looked at Tom. "It couldn't hurt" he said in a low tone. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it." As they went in, Alex was beginning to think, drawing a map would have been better. "Your majesties, this is Tom White, the man who knows the catacombs." Tom gave a little bow, and said "It's nice to meet you...um, your majesties." Tom then saw the sailor scouts, and thought his dream had come true. "It's really nice to meet YOU ladies" he said eyeing them all. The sailor scouts were very surprised at this, and when Tom had his back turned, they all moved away. Helios, got right to the point. "Tom, when can we leave for the catacombs?" Tom snapped out of his thoughts of the sailor scouts, and answered the question. "Um...well, what time do ya need to be come'n back?" he asked dumbfounded. "We need to be back before noon tomorrow" Helios said. "Noon!" Tom yelled. "Well, then we better get go'n now, 'cause it takes a day to get where ye be go'n."   
  
They all agreed to leave right then. Rini, and Serenity stayed behind. ( Man, they never get to have any fun anymore, do they? ) Jupiter, and Mars went with the party, and the others stayed to guard everything. ( and, of course they wanted to stay as far away from Tom as they could. ) "Next time, would you please not use us as betting objects to see who will go on a very long journey, with an old man who keeps trying to look up our skirts, every time we sit down" said Mars to Jupiter, as they were getting on their horses. "Sorry, I thought I was going to win" she said mounting up. "I'm playing next time" said Mars. "Fine by me, then I can nag at you for a change." They rode off, Tom tried to ride along side Mars, and Jupiter, but they rode ahead every time. "I think they like me" Tom thought to himself, with a smile upon his face.   
  
They rode on horses, because it would take to long to get to the catacombs by foot, and time was something that they were all running out of. Tom was given a horse to ride, so they would not have to stop for him. "I hope ya don't mine sleep'n in the catacombs for a night" called out Tom to the others. "What?...we have to sleep there?" asked Mars. Tom rolled his eyes, and said "Well, where did ya think we were sleep'n at? The Holiday Inn?" Mars got her serious look on her face, as she glared at Tom. Jupiter was laughing a little, and Mars glared at her. "What are you looking at me for?" she asked. Mars kept glaring at her. "Mars, you have never scared me, and you never will. So you might as well stop with the glaring, and get to riding." Mars stopped glaring, and just looked ahead. Meanwhile, the guys were just watching all of this, not saying a word, but laughing to themselves on the inside. "They may be good look's, but they sure can be mean...I like it like that" Tom thought to himself.   
  
As they grew closer to the catacombs, they were losing light, and time. They all knew they had to pick up the pace. When they finally reached the catacombs, Tom took the lead. "When we go in, keep it together, and don't be get'n lost. It's going to be hard go'n, but up keep, and you'll be alright." They tied the hoses outside, and went in. The horses were trained not to leave their riders, unless they needed help. The deeper they went, the darker it was. "There are torches up ahead" said Tom. At the end, they entered a cavern, with hundreds of tunnels. "Tom, which way leads to Cashondera's lair?" asked Endymion. "Cashondera!" shouted Tom. "Alex, you didn't say noth'n 'bout looking for Cashondera" shouted Tom. "Tom, we need you to help find the princess, she needs our help." Tom shook his head. "You didn't say noth'n 'bout find'n Cashondera" he said again. "Should it matter? Someone needs our help." Tom crossed his arms. "Just 'cause, you be a hero, don't mean I gotta be one." Helios walked over to him. "My daughter needs your help now" he said in a very soft tone. "You may be king up there, but down here, you got know power. I don't live in your kingdom, so you can't tell me what to do." Alex couldn't believe what Tom was saying. Helios spoke in the same tone again. "I'm not asking you as a king. I'm asking you as a father. My daughter is down here, and she will die if you don't at least tell us which tunnel to take. Will you at least help us out that much?" What Helios had said, made sense to Tom. He to at a time had a loved one, but like Alex's mother, she to meet her death by Cashondera. Tom had forgotten about that, or had tried too. He looked up at Helios, then at the others. "Ya can't find her from here, I'll have to show ya all. I'll take ya as far as to the entrance, then your on ya own." Helios nodded his head, and smiled "Thank you."  
  
They kept on through the catacombs for hours, until they stopped to rest. "Well rest for a few hours, then move on" said Endymion. "Yes sir" said Tom sarcastically. To make sure that they would not be surprised, Helios said, that he would take the first watch, but Endymion tried to convince him otherwise. "Helios, let me take the first watch, you need your sleep." Helios shook his head. "No, I'll be alright. I need to think for awhile" said Helios. "Are you sure?" Helios nodded his head again. "Yes, I'll be fine." Endymion walked off, leaving Helios to think. Alex was troubled by his nightmares. Nightmares of seeing Sofia die the same way as his mother did. He awoke suddenly, and saw everyone still asleep. Helios was still on first watch, and had not moved from his spot. Helios was looking very tired, and was almost asleep. Alex came up from behind him. "Your majesty, you look like you need some sleep. I'll take watch now" said Alex. "Thanks nice of you Alex, but I have this" said Helios in a tired voice. "I'm going to have to insist, you need some sleep for tomorrow." Helios smiled, and said "Perhaps your right. Make sure you keep your guard up." As Helios started to walk off, he tuned back to him. "Alex, I never had a chance to thank you, for saving my life back at the battle filed." Alex smiled. "Your welcome your majesty" he said. "You can call me Helios." With that, Helios turned, and went back to get some rest. All through the night, Alex kept watch. When it when it was time to go, they all went on their way, not knowing what was about to happen.   
  
They were traveling through a tunnel, that was very old. Tom knew this, so he told everyone to move fast, and stay together. Alex was the only one who was a little ahead. They all could hear a noise, but did not know what it was. Jupiter thought it was coming from above. She looked up, only to see the tunnel starting to cave in. "The tunnel in is clapping!" A huge part of the tunnel fell in, as soon as she said that. Luckily, they were not buried alive. After the dust settled, they saw that the tunnel was blocked. They also saw, that Alex was gone. Everyone looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. "Alex?...Alex?!" called out Helios. "Alex?" called Mars. "Boy, where you go?" called Tom. "I'm over here." They all looked around. "Where?" asked Jupiter. "I'm on the other side." Tom had a confused look on his face. "Your not dead, are ya boy?" asked Tom. "What?...no, I'm on the other side of the tunnel" Alex called out. Everyone looked at Tom. "Oh...never mind then." Jupiter, and Mars just shook their heads. "Are you hurt?" asked Helios. "No, but I can't see anything." Tom again had a confused face. "Are ya blind?" he asked. "No, it's just really dark." No one even bothered to look at him. "Well, boy you've gotta tell me these things." Tom decide to just stay quit for awhile. (I think you all can agree with me there) "Okay, sailor scouts, you can blast away anytime now." The scouts nodded their heads. "Alright, stand back" said Jupiter. "No, if you blast it, the whole darn thing will crash in on us" said Tom. "He's right. Anything like that will cause the tunnel to cave in" said Endymion. Tom turned to him, and rudely said "Didn't I guess said that?" Helios didn't pay any attention to them. "Well, what do you want me to do then?" asked Alex. "Boy, your gonna have to go to Cashondera's lair by yourself. We'll double back, and go to another tunnel, and we'll meet ya later. Just keep follow'n the tunnel, and you'll get their alright." (I don't think I have to say, who said that) "Alright." The group doubled back to find another way. Alex went on, to save Sofia alone.   
  
At the end of the tunnel, Alex carefully looked into the main chamber, and could see that all of the goblins were asleep. Alex went around another way. He could see two goblins talking about something. Alex got closer to the goblins, and heard that they were talking about Sofia. "I need the keys to her cell" said one in a low voice. "Fine here, now let me go back to sleep. We have to attack the Crystal Kingdom in a few hours." The other goblin gave him the keys, and went back to sleep. Alex flowed him to Sofia's cell. When the goblin was not looking, Alex took out his sword. In side, Sofia was asleep, when she was awaken by a scream of pain. Sofia saw Alex open the cell door. "Alex?" She tried to go to him, but she was still chained. "Sofia, are you hurt?" he asked. "No, but I'm chained to the floor." Alex bent down, and unchained her. "We have to hurry, other goblin's may have heard the scream." They started to leave. As they did, five goblin's came running down the hall, blocking their way. Alex stepped in front of Sofia. He then charged at all five of them, killing them with his sword. Alex took Sofia to the main hall. When they got there, every last goblin was dead. "Well, my job is done" said Alex putting his sword away. "No, it's really our job is done." Sofia, and Alex looked toward the entrance, to see everyone standing there. Sofia ran to her father, hugging him tightly. Helios didn't say a word, all he did was hug his daughter. "Sofia, we were so worried about you" said Jupiter. "Is mother, and grand mother alright?" asked Sofia remembering what had happened. "There fine, but very worried about you" said Endymion. "That sounds like them." They were all so happy to have Sofia back, they had forgotten where they were. "I don't mean to break up the reunion, but we need to get out of here" said Tom. Sofia turned around, and asked "Who's this?" No one wanted to say. "Long story, don't ask, just go!" said Mars. It didn't take long to get out of the catacombs, because they found a shorter way through. When they finally got out, they all raced home, before something else could happen. Inside the catacombs, Cashondera saw what had happened to her goblin army. She raced down to Sofia's cell, only to find it empty. Her anger grew inside her. "They will ALL pay for this!"   
  
At the palace, Sofia was being looked at to see if see had any injuries. Everyone was happy to have Sofia back, but they knew their happiness would not last. They knew Cashondera would still come. Everyone was trying to come up with a plan, when they heard the doors being banging. "Oh no, not again" said Sofia. One of the guards came rushing in. "Your majesties, Cashondera is attacking the city" said the guard. "What was the plan again? Oh right, there WAS none" said Tom. The sailor scouts wondered why he was still here. (Well, you have to admit, he is funny) "Not now Tom. We have to fight Cashondera" said Alex. "Again?" Alex turned to him, and gave him a look. "Yes AGAIN, come on." Everyone raced down, to try and stop Cashondera. "Hey wait...why did I have to go, I don't have a reason. No one dose!" asked Tom to himself. The sailor scouts went down to help fight. "Now that's a good reason for anybody." Tom said, as he ran down after the sailor scouts.   
  
Cashondera was on a rampage, nothing was going to stop her. The guards were trying their hardest to keep her out of the palace. As soon as the sailor scouts arrived, they started to launch their attacks at her. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK," "MARS FIRE IGNITE," "JUPITER WIDE PERSUER." Their attacks rushed at Cashondera, and a cloud covered over everything. When the smoke cleared, Cashondera was still standing. "Nothing will stop me, until the earth is main!" Cashondera formed energy in her hands. An explosion was heard through the palace. Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn who were inside protecting the others, rushed out when they heard the sound. They found everyone badly hurt, and could not move. "Alright you witch. Now you have to deal with us" said Uranus. They all launched their attacks, but the same thing happened. At this point, everyone who was left came running out, only to see Cashondera standing over the fallen scouts. "My Serenity, what powerful scouts you have," said Cashondera, grinning evilly "No wonder Beryl defeated you so easily. Your as weak today, as you were back then." Cashondera turned to Sofia. "Are you afraid of me now little one?" Alex stepped in front of Sofia, with his sword ready. "Come one step further, and I'll kill you the same way you killed my mother." Cashondera started to laugh, which only made Alex want to kill her quicker. "Was that your mother I killed last time? If I would have know she was your mother...I would have made her suffer more." In a blind rage, Alex charged at Cashondera. She launched a powerful beam at him, throwing Alex into a wall. "NO!" Sofia ran to him. Alex was still alive, but badly hurt. "Alex?...Alex?" she said, with tears in her eyes. In a low tone, he said "I have failed my mother." Sofia started to cry. "I'll stop her Alex, for you, and your mother." Alex could no longer fight, but Sofia could. She only hoped, that her powers would come to her when she did.   
  
Helios, Endymion, and Mercury, were trying their best to stop Cashondera. Rini, and Serenity knew there was only one way. Mother, and daughter focused their powers into the Silver Crystal. It started to glow, and time seemed to stop. What they did not know, was the Cashondera had become even to powerful, for the Silver Crystal to stop her. When the crystal reached it's full power, time started again. A white beam headed for Cashondera, the others moved out of it's way. Once the beam hit Cashondera, another explosion was heard. They all knew Cashondera was dead, or at least they thought she was. When the smoke cleared, a black beam, come out of the smoke hitting everyone in it's path . Now, no one was left standing, except for Sofia. Sofia didn't know why, out of everyone else, she was the only one left standing. Sofia then remembered Cashondera had said, she had powers of both moon, and earth. Cashondera remembered this as well, and knew she had to kill Sofia now, before her true powers could come to her.   
  
The beam that was launched at everyone, was a spell to keep them from moving, and even from speaking. Sofia was trying to remember what her mother had told her about her powers. She remembered hearing her mother said to focus her powers. She was not sure if it would work, but she knew she had to try. Sofia closed her eyes, and focused her powers into the earth. The ground below her started to glow. She had a feeling to look up, and as she did, she saw the moon was glowing as well. Sofia could feel the amount of energy running through her whole body. Until even Sofia her self was glowing. Cashondera let out all she had at Sofia. As the dark beam grew closer, Sofia cried out her new attack. "ELEMENT ENERGY FORCEFILED!" The evil beam bounced off of Sofia, and hit Cashondera dead on. Cashondera cried out in pain. The power was so much for her, she was turned into ash. The light coming off of Sofia, coved everyone, healing all of their injuries. The light faded from Sofia, and she stood their before her family, and friends. They had seen what happened, and were very proud of her. Sofia ran to them, happy that they were alive. "Sofia my dear, you finally received your powers" said Rini hugging her daughter, and crying at the same time. "You defeated Cashondera by yourself" said Helios. "We are all very proud of you Sofia" said Serenity. "Your finally like us" said Mars. "We knew you would get your powers sooner, or later" said Jupiter. "Your powers maybe as strong as ours soon" said Venus. "No, there stronger now" said Sofia. "Oh no girl, we got the power" said Saturn. "Keep practicing, and maybe you'll come close someday" said Uranus. " I could still teach you a thing, or two" said Sofia mockingly. "She is challenging you Uranus" said Neptune. Then out of nowhere, Tom comes up. "Anyone want to challenge me?" All the scouts started to walk away...well more like run away. "Um Sofia, I'll have to get back to you on that, bye!" All of the scouts ran back into the palace, with Tom still chasing them. "Sofia, I think you have someone waiting for you over there" said Helios pointing to the stables. Sofia turned, to see Alex waiting for her. Sofia smiled, and went to him. "Well, lets go see if we can get Tom to stop chasing the scouts" said Endymion. They all went inside, to find Tom and the sailor scouts.   
  
Sofia went to the stable, where Alex was waiting for her. "That was really amazing what you did with your powers" said Alex with a smile. Sofia moved closer to him. "Know what else I can do with my powers?" she asked him, also smiling. "What?" he asked. "This." She waved her hand over them, and a shower of gold swept over them. They joined together in a sweet kiss. "That was also amazing" said Alex. "What? The kiss, or the lights" asked Sofia. "Both." Their lips meet again in a kiss. As the light of the setting sun shown down upon the two new lovers, the future for Alex, and Sofia shown brightly in the rays of the golden sun.   
  
THE END 


End file.
